The Prince's Concubine
by Snow-Sakura7
Summary: The desert is hot, horrible place without water. The young Prince Haruka must marry a King to save his people. He thought it would be good thing, maybe he could swim again? But the King isn't what he seems and Haruka must learn to deal with the King's other wives. Rated M for reason
1. Nowhere to Run

_A/N: Hey everyone, this is the first story for Free! I've written (don't worry I haven't forgotten about my others) I'm a little nervous but I hope you like it._

* * *

**Nowhere to Run**

_Water._

The desert around Haruka's home was immense, the sun that shined on it was unforgiving and to travel across it was suicide without water. The days were hot enough to kill most wild life and the nights even without the sun didn't feel very different. There ere rumors that the desert caused hallucinations and even talk of quick-sand. But for some time, the desert had and not rained. Some thought that there was a curse or perhaps the gods were angry with them.

The problem was that in Haruka's kingdom water had become more and more scarce. Even for a prince like him, he went to bed most days thirsty. Haruka was the only son to the King, but everyday their citizens would come to the palace begging for the one thing they all wanted or rather needed to live. Haruka's father turn them all away time after time.

The drought left everyone to become angry and miserable, and even if the land was cursed, they could leave, the desert would kill them in a few days. The kingdom became plagued with theft, riots and worst of all, death. Peasants were dying everyday and Prince Haruka could do nothing about it.

Haruka remembered a day when he was young, how his parents once owned an oasis that he would swim through, everything felt right in the world when he was in the water but those days were long gone. The memories were drying like the oasis did, Haruka wondered if he ever knew a time before this drought.

He was quiet one, he often just stared out of his window, seeing nothing but endless sand. He had read of books of some kingdoms being next to the ocean, how he longed to be there. If he were born by the ocean then he would never have a care in his life. Haruka knew it was childish wishing to be somewhere else, there was nothing he could do about it now, at least not sitting in his room alone.

Where would he go? The sea? Who knows how far it was, Haruka would have to walk there and that desert wasn't going to give him mercy. His heart yearned to be there or at least not here, anywhere but here.

"Perhaps it will rain in the winter?" the queen suggested. She had long black hair, it made her look much younger than she was.

The king shook his head; "We do not have time to wait for the blasted winter, our problem is here now, and it looks like it staying."

The queen frowned; "I know dearest, the kingdom is dying and I'm trying my best to find a way..."

Haruka sat with them at dinner, silent as usual.

The king pushed his food away; "Each day I pray for a solution, I've asked other kingdoms but none will help"

Haruka stopped eating; "Why not?"

The queen sighed; "Because we don't have anything anymore... Noting to trade, No food, not enough riches and no children to marry off"

"What do you mean?" Haruka was confused

"Haruka, you are the heir. We can't marry you off to anyone without giving up your right to the throne" The queen said

Haruka sat there for awhile, in thought and finally said; "What's the point of being King of dead kingdom?" he asked

The queen gasped, the king held a cold expression.

"Haruka!" His mother yelled; "How dare you talk about our home like that!"

Haruka was annoyed, he was only trying to help; "Our home? This desert is going to swallow us up unless we have something to offer other kingdoms, why not me?"

The queen's face was red; "That's not the point! We'll figure something out-"

"He's right" His father unexpectedly said

The queen turned to her husband; "Darling! You can't mean that-"

"He'll be king of dirt if he can't fix the problem!" The king said

The queen looked away.

Haruka frowned; "Father..."

"Haruka, are you saying if he can find a suitable spouse, you would be willing to be arranged?" His father asked seriously

Haruka nodded; "For the Kingdom..."

"Then it is decided, Prince Haruka will be arranged in marriage" His father stood and left them.

"Haruka..." His mother began

Haruka looked at her, he was surprised to see her look so sad.

"Mother?"

He sighed; "Many Princes and Princesses are forced to marry. You're father and I were lucky enough to fall in love and we married because we wanted to, not because of social obligation."

"But the kingdom?" Haruka thought she would be pleased, their problems would be over!

"I know, and I do think what you are doing is noble" she said; "But my son, didn't you want love? Your father and I wanted you to have a normal life by making your own choices and marrying who you loved? Don't you want that?"

Haruka knew he was special, most children of royalty got married off as early as twelve and he was seventeen. He heard of some Kings marrying a dozen princesses and some young princes marrying much older queens. His parents had never wanted that life for him, which he was grateful for, but he had to do what was needed, forgetting all about love.

He never really put any thought about love, it was something his parents had and something he was promised. But as far as he could tell, no one had ever caught his heart and perhaps he never caught anyone's either. It didn't matter what he wanted anymore, it didn't matter who he married, it would save his people. And he could leave this forsaken land, love wasn't for him.

"This is my choice" Haruka simply said.

* * *

A week must have gone by and his mother didn't have good news.

"At this moment, there are no princesses who are eligible to marry you" She said softly

"What do you mean by 'you'?" Haruka asked

"No princesses want to marry a king to be with a kingdom on the brink of death. And no princess wants you to be their future king of their kingdom" She said; "None of them know who you are, I told you to go to those celebrations with us!" She said

"I didn't think that would be a problem..." Haruka said

The queen walked over to him; "There are no princesses or queens who wish to marry you, I'm sorry..."

Haruka thought for a minute; "Mother, you keep saying "Princesses" and "Queens"... Why?"

She looked shocked; "Well, my son, it's because..."

Haruka just stared at her.

"While there are no women interested you... There is a King who would like to meet you"

"A king? Why?" Haruka was confused

"Son! Please tell me you're playing dumb!" Her face was red again.

Haruka just turned his head; "Hm?"

"Oh my" The queen was blushing horribly; "Haruka, many men love women right?"

"Yes mother" Haruka said blankly

His mother was almost shaking; "Well, there are men who also love other men..."

Haruka didn't respond.

"No need to be so dense!" His mother said, putting hands on his shoulder; "I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to. Marriage to another man must be unusual to you right? It's okay son, forget I ever mentioned it!"

"I'll do it" Haruka said

The queen stopped; "Haruka, you don't have to..."

It was true, Haruka had no idea what to feel or even what would happen but he promised to save the kingdom even marrying a king.

"But I will anyway" Haruka said

She frowned, pushing some of his hair out of his face; "The Kingdom you would be moving to is called Samezuka, they have so much water that the King has already married and has four other alliances"

"He's married four other times? I would be his fifth?" Haruka couldn't believe it

She nodded; "It's a rich place but I hear the king is demanding... If you marry him I may never see you again"

Haruka always wanted to leave, how thoughtless could he be? His mother only gave him love growing up, of course she would miss him...

"I'm sorry it has to be this way" He said coldly, not realizing it.

She smiled past her tears; "My son, you are braver than I thought"

* * *

"The King of Samezuka?" The king said thoughtfully; "That is your choice?"

Haruka nodded; "It is"

"The king wishes to meet our prince before anything is official" The queen said.

"Then you will travel to Samezuka and send word if he chooses to marry you" The king said, he was acting distant

"You will travel with Lady Miho, she is a great guide and our best camels" The queen said

"Thank you mother" Haruka said; "And goodbye"

She smiled and embraced him; "Won't you smile one more time?"

Haruka did his best to smile. But it looked forced.

She laughed; "good enough! Darling?" She looked at her husband; "Don't you want to say farewell to your son?"

The king walked up to Haruka; "Thank you for this son, I hope your choice turns out well for all of us"

"Yes father" Haruka said, wondering if his personality was something that was inherited.

* * *

Haruka dressed more for comfort and changed out of his royal garments.

"Aren't we suppose to convince this King to marry you?" Miho asked

Haruka nodded.

She smiled; "Well right now you resemble a peasant more than a prince"

"It's too hot to travel the desert in those clothes" Haruka said, wrapping his head in a cloth to shield from the sun.

"I know, but you are royalty, the best you can do is look it" She said.

He stayed quiet.

She sighed; "Alright Prince Haruka, this trip shouldn't take any long than two days. Have you ever ridden a camel before?"

Haruka shook his head.

"Well this is your camel" She pointed at the one Haruka was standing next to. "It's name is Cho! Say hi!"

"Hi" Haruka said lowly

"Good! When riding your camel it's important to walk on top on the sand dunes, you waste less time, get it?" Miho asked

Haruka blinked; "Um... Walk into dunes for shade right?"

Miho breathed; "No! Listen, why don't you follow behind me"

* * *

It actually took more like three days.

On the third day they ran out of water.

The rumors of the heat of the desert didn't do it justice, it was worse than Haruka could have imagined. There were times where he walked to stretch his legs but all that did was put sand in his shoes and slow Cho down. Miho kept almost falling asleep on her camel through the ride. One time she fell asleep and fell off into a dune.

What should have been days felt like weeks, suffering that a prince like Haruka had never experienced. He thought he loved water before, now he was starving for it. He kept walking, hoping this was all still for something. What if the Samezuka didn't exist? what if it was a desert hallucination?

"We're almost there... I know it" Miho breathed, keeping her eyes straight ahead

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked, his parents said she was the best guide but why was it taking so long.

"I'm sure!" Miho said; "I've just haven't traveled through the drought yet..." She said tiredly

Haruka closed his eyes and let his mind wander, thinking of better days, of swimming. How he hoped the Rich King had an oasis of some sort, maybe Haruka could swim again. Swim as free as a dolphin from his books, it's all he ever wanted.

"Samezuka is just... over that hill" Miho pointed out, breathing heavily

Haruka was parched. He never thought he reached this magical kingdom of his dreams, the sand and wind blew through his hair. He could only taste sand on his tongue_. So close..._ He thought.

When Cho and him finally reached the top of the dune that Miho pointed to, Haruka gasped.

The was a kingdom in front of him, surrounded by wall and next to it was a body of water, resembling a lake from his books.

"Oh thank the gods!" Miho yelled

Haruka couldn't believe it, he was here.

The two of them walked into the city part, many people walked around, Haruka saw the market place. Hundreds of citizens who looked happy, healthy and living life with water so easily next to them. It was the kind of life all good people deserved, it's a life he wished his people had.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Miho smiled; "I love visiting Samezuka"

Haruka looked at her; "Why not move here? Why go back to my Father's Kingdom?"

She laughed and looked back at him; "I was born there, it's my home. Trust me my Prince, when you find a home, a true home, you'll never want to leave"

He looked around, this kingdom flourished with life and Haruka realized he that maybe he could call this place home. He couldn't wait to get to the palace and meet hopefully his future his husband.

Not even considering these walls or Kingdom might become a new cage.

* * *

"Halt!" A guard by the Palace door; "Who are you?"

Miho and Haruka walked to the entrance holding their camels.

"Oh! I'm sorry, My name is Miho, I'm escorting my Prince, Haruka!" She said gesturing toward him.

The guard looked at them; "I'll call over Ryugazaki"

Haruka looked up, the palace, unlike the rest of the city, was white. It shined brighter than anything else, like it was competing with the sun. It only made sense that a rich kingdom would want to show off. But Haruka didn't care much for appearances and a palace like this didn't really impress him. All his attention was toward being able to swim again.

A young man walked toward them, he wore glasses which Haruka thought was odd for a servant.

"Yes, yes, I'm very busy. Who are you?" He asked

"You must be Ryugazaki. This is Prince Haruka" Miho said, trying to smile wide

Ryugazaki looked at the two of them; "You? You're Prince Haruka?"

Haruka simply said; "Yes"

"Hm, Well you do fit the description but your clothes? Were you robbed on the way here? Is that why you're both late?" He asked

Miho laughed; "You're funny! We're actually late because my prince here accidentally dropped all our supplies on our travels, we spent a good long while trying to hunt for food"

"We caught a snake" Haruka admitted

"Gracious" Ryugazaki said; "That's very unfortunate, do you have your documentation from your parents Prince Haruka?"

Haruka pulled a letter from one of Cho's bags.

"Hm, everything looks to be in order!" Ryugazaki's attitude suddenly improved; "Please, won't you follow me?"

The of them walked past the guards and the giant doors into the palace. The palace was very open spaced, Miho noticed right away the beautiful furniture, the plants and all the things decorated with gold. Haruka noticed the number of servants, mostly women, all baring their midriff, showing their arms and wearing veils on their heads. Except all the guards and Ryugazaki.

"Rei! Rei!" A servant yelled.

Ryugazaki was distracted; "What do you want, Hazuki?" he whispered in frustration

The servant was blond with pink eyes, it wasn't until they were right next to Haruka that he realized the servant was a boy. The boy was smiling at Haruka, he was dressed how Haruka would picture a dancer would look like; "I just wanted to know who are these guests?"

Rei sighed; "This is Prince Haruka, the one that our King told us to be polite to!"

"Oh! Hello Prince! I'm Nagisa!" He said excitedly; "It's been a long time since we've had a _new_ prince!"

"New?" Haruka was confused.

"Nagisa!" A servant dressed like Ryugazaki ran up to him; "Where's Momotarou?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Nagisa said smiling

The other servant had silver hair; "Someone forgot to give Prince Rin his daily mackerel and I'm pretty sure you two were suppose to handle it!"

"Ahem!" Rei yelled

"Mackerel!?" Haruka and Miho said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry! These servants shouldn't act this way in front of a Prince, I apologize, they will be punished later" Rei said

Nagisa smirked; "Are you gonna do the punishing?"

Miho shook her head; "You don't get it, where we're from Mackerel is a delicacy! It's very rare for us to have fish at all"

The silver haired one spoke; "It's not easy to come by but our King gives his wives anything their heart desires, including Prince Rin"

"Nitori!" Rei said; "Both of you should leave right now.

Nitori and Nagisa didn't need to be told twice, both left the room right away.

"There's another Prince?" Haruka asked

"Hm?" Rei looked at him; "Prince Haruka? You didn't know?"

"My Prince has never attended a royal gathering and this trip was the first time he ever left home, there is much for him to still learn" Miho said gently

Haruka looked away.

"Well, Prince Haruka, Yes. Our King Sousuke has married three princesses and one prince. We never expected him to marry another prince since... I'm sorry! I shouldn't-" Rei was embarrassed

"It's fine." Haruka said; "Do you know when I could meet the King?"

Rei crossed his arms; "I think you two should get some rest before you meet him? I'll show you to your rooms, maybe I could arrange food to be brought to you"

"That would be lovely!" Miho clapped

It didn't matter if the King already had a prince, Haruka came here to also marry him at any cost. He couldn't give up now, after all, he had no where to go. This Kingdom, like his own, was surrounded by the ocean of sand and fire.

As Haruka walked, he couldn't feel that he was being watched, maybe by the servants or someone else.

* * *

**_Author's Note: So I've actually been wanting to write this for awhile and King of Samezuka was going to be an Original Character but then Sousuke joined the show and I couldn't help making him the King._**

**_xoxo_**

**_Snow-Sakura7_**


	2. Sing for A Cage

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have school and a job and writing sometimes gets away from me._

_Also! Haruka is 16 or 17?_

_I made King Sousuke in his twenties (25?)_

* * *

**Sing for A Cage**

Haruka gulped when he entered his room, it had been twice the size of his room back at his parent's palace. The room was decorated in veils and what looked like the most expensive silks he ever saw. His bed was huge, and the furniture didn't looked like anything he'd ever seen.

"It's imported" Nagisa said, suddenly behind him.

"Oh" Haruka was embarrassed, he was raised believing he was royalty, but this room alone looked like it could buy enough water for his people. This king must be the richest in the country.

Nagisa smiled; "What do you wish for? We have plenty of food for our Sire's guests"

"Water?" Was the simplest wish Haruka asked for

Nagisa nodded and poured a pitcher by Haruka's bed into a clay cup; "Here you go my prince"

"Thank you" Haruka smiled, it was small but he had been sincerely grateful

Nagisa stood by the door, his hands folded and standing straight.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked

"I was asked to look after you while you stay in our kingdom, like a temporary handmaiden" Nagisa said; "Ask me for anything and I will do my best to get it"

Haruka sat on his bed thoughtfully; "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"What's this king like?" Haruka asked

For a moment Nagisa looked shocked, but he quickly regained his composure; "King Sousuke is a strong king... He is very smart and has only lead this city to it's golden age"

Haruka nodded; "What about him? His personality?"

Nagisa sat down next to Haruka; "My Prince, I have never spoken directly to the king... I am not important enough to kiss his feet"

"Oh..." Haruka still knew nothing of the person he needed to marry

Nagisa beamed; "He's handsome! I can tell you that... He is also kind?"

"Kind?" Haruka looked at him

"Well I've haven't experienced his kindness but I see most of his four wives are very happy, they always smile and laugh when they are with him." said Nagisa

"Four wives? You count the other Prince as a wife?" Haruka asked

Nagisa nodded; "Yes! Prince Rin is probably more spoiled than the other wives- I mean oh no..."

"Why do you say that?" Haruka was curious

Nagisa looked around; "Prince Rin isn't like the other wives"

"Well he is man"

Nagisa frowned; "Well yes, but Prince Rin always has special attention from the King, I'm sure it makes his queen jealous"

"Wait, Queen?" Haruka was confused now.

"King Sosuke has four wives. One Queen, two princesses and one prince" Nagisa said; "Simple right?"

Haruka looked down; "If I marry him I'll just be another Prince"

"I don't think you have to worry about that" Nagisa stated; "I doubt he'll even marry you"

Haruka's eyes widened "What! Why?"

Nagisa looked away; "Because, Prince Rin is special... I've never seen King Sousuke show in interest in any male servants- Our King married Rin when he was very young..."

"How young?"

Nagisa looked embarrassed; "I was not working here yet, but I hear Prince Rin was fourteen when King Sousuke made him his second wife, since then King Sousuke married again. And last year he married Princess Chigusa... That's also why I don't think he'll marry you, it's too soon after already taking in another wife"

Haruka stared at the floor; "So I came here for no reason..." it sunk in, Haruka had failed before he even had a chance to meet the King. His people would die and his parents would be ruined.

"I'm sorry Prince Haruka! I spoke out of my place!" Nagisa stood up

Haruka shook his head; "No, you were only being honest..."

"I get in trouble a lot for it..." Nagisa sighed

_No. I can't give up, I've come this far..._

Haruka looked up; "What's Prince Rin like?"

Nagisa blushed; "Prince Rin? He's stubborn and often likes to throw fits whenever he wants. Him and the King have terrible arguments... And they argue a lot"

Haruka frowned; "Why would the King allow that?"

Nagisa shrugged; "I don't know but Prince Rin is the only wife that causes the King trouble, it's like he likes making the King mad"

"I've never heard of marriage like that" Haruka said; "But then again my parents are the only example I have, and they are very happy by themselves"

"Just the two of them? No extra husbands or wives?" Nagisa asked

Haruka shook his head.

Nagisa smiled; "How nice! Most royals act like marriage is contest, whoever has the most marriages wins... It's good to hear one king and queen out there love each other..."

_Love._

Haruka knew arranged marriage meant he couldn't have what his parents had, it was too late for Haruka to look for the special someone or that perfect person for him his parents always tried to convince him existed.

But then again, King Sousuke sounded very interesting, perhaps Haruka could grow to love him. Maybe all love he needed was him marrying him and learning to care for him. The love might start after meeting him.

"Do you think I could have some food? I'm very hungry" Haruka asked

"Of course my prince!" Nagisa replied; "Right away!"

* * *

In a way, Haruka started feeling something he never thought he would ever, excitement.

True, it wasn't going to be easy convincing the King that Haruka should marry him but the idea of having someone care for Haruka and maybe even love him intrigued him. His room had a book case full of old stories Haruka had never read before.

One was the story of a King who was selfish and evil but pitied a young whore. Instead of walking by the King decided to marry her, she was just a child but her beauty and kindness moved him to be a better king. In the end, their love is what made them and their land happy.

Or the story of Scherazade. A young women who married a bitter King who was killing his wives everyday. She bravely married him and told him stories each night to prevent her death. And after thousand nights of telling stories, the king had fallen in love with Scheherazade, and so he spared her life, and made her his queen.

Haruka wasn't a romantic but this was what he wanted, someone to save his people and spend the rest of his life being happy.

"Prince Haruka?" Miho asked walking into his room

"Yes?"

She smiled; "You look nice" she stared at his blue and white robes.

"I'm only wearing what they provide me, I have to impress the king right?" Haruka asked

She nodded, walking over to him; "You must remember. You are beautiful as you are intelligent, you need to demonstrate how valuable you are"

Haruka took a deep breath; "What should I say?"

"I'll do most of the talking" Miho said; "But feel free to talk whenever you think it's right, he should hear your voice too"

"Are you going to talk about our people? About how their dying?" Haruka asked

Miho waved her hand; "Goodness! No! This needs to be a happy union, the King must see you and decide if you are worthy then we will negotiate the terms of the marriage and include the safety of your parents' kingdom"

"Oh... What if he doesn't want me?" Haruka asked; "What will we do?"

"We will figure that out" She said; "Remember, he's the one who asked you here"

"Right" Haruka nodded.

There was a knock on the door;

"Prince Haruka?" Rei said; "The king is ready to have an audience with you"

"Ready?" Miho asked

Haruka breathed; "Yes"

* * *

Rei escorted them through the palace, walking by many servants and beautiful rooms, Rei said that the King waited for them in his throne room. Every moment that past only made Haruka more nervous, seeing how much the King owned made him self conscious. Haruka was also surprised at all the plant life around the palace, most looked foreign or hard to manage. Rei led them to two giant doors that were rimmed with gold, there was a pause as the guards observed Haruka and Rei.

Then the doors opened and the two walked into a what looked more like a grand hall.

The room was bricked and lanterns on the walls and ceilings illuminated the room as if it were day. The hall was large enough to looked two stories, it had balconies and people who were standing and on looking from the second floor. None were dressed like servants, they were probably Nobles who visited the king. Some looked over to stare at Haruka, he could have sworn he heard some of them snicker.

"Are they laughing at us?" Miho asked, suddenly blushing

Rei just walked forward; "Of course not"

Haruka and Miho followed Rei through the hall, Haruka looked back and noticed that Miho didn't look convinced.

Rei bowed down; "My King, May I present Prince Haruka of the Southern Sands"

Haruka walked forward and was surprised to see Sousuke sitting on a large throne atop of stairs. The king was unsurprisingly wearing white robes trimmed with gold, like his doors, he had dark hair and beautifully tanned skin, he must have known for the King's clothes showed off his chest and muscles. Sousuke had turquoise eyes that resembled gems, his body sat relaxed on his throne, his face was hard and emotionless.

"Your highness..." Miho bowed; "I am Miho, I speak on behalf of the King and Queen of the Southern Sands. May I say it is an honor to be invited to this lovely city of yours..."

Miho's words echoed in Haruka's ears but his mind was occupied by what he was seeing, a King that reminded Haruka of the stories of an Cold-hearted ruler, in a story, love would cure the Ice King and he would live the rest of his life happily.

But Haruka realized this wasn't a fairy tale, his eyes wandered to the throne beside the King's, a woman wearing long and dark robes with a veil across her face, only her eyes showed and they were a large blue color. The robes she wore had jewels and gold wiring around them, her chair was gold like the Kings, perhaps she was the Queen? Her throne sat next the king a step below his, on the other side of the King sat two other women on their own thrones, each throne sat few steps below the next one. The two women were dressed like servants, showing their arms and stomachs, except these two had veils on their faces as well.

Finally Haruka noticed the throne farthest to the left, it was not a woman, but a man who wore robes and headdress. His veil was black and despite having a robe on, his midriff was also showing. Unlike the queen, some of his hair showed through his headdress, his hair's colored look like a maroon. His eyes were a deep red and they looked as cold and serious as the King's.

_He must be Prince Rin..._

"So this is Haruka?" The king spoke, his voice was deep and strong, it pierced through Haruka's thoughts like a dagger.

Haruka's body shivered; "Uh, Yes your highness... I am Prince Haruka"

"Hm, Your mother exaggerated your beauty" The King said

Miho gasped, and Haruka heard some of the nosey nobles laughing.

"My King, do you really need another wife?" The Queen asked; "You married that young thing already, is it wise to remarry so soon? Are you already bored of it?"

The youngest wife who sat the lowest turned her head silently.

"Perhaps King Sousuke has grown bored of his boy" The third one said, her voice was shrill

"Silence" The King said; "Prince Haruka, I hear you are dire need of help in your kingdom? A drought?"

Haruka was caught off guard; "I- Yes your highness... My people's survival is depending on a union between kingdoms"

"You mean it depends on you" The King corrected

"Huh?" Haruka looked up at him

Sousuke looked away; "You see Prince Haruka, Kingdoms fail and die everyday, if I were to hear every sob story or save everyone from other kingdoms, then my City would suffer. My people depend on my choices to keep them going, tell me a reason why I should consider a union between our kingdoms. What do your parents have to offer? Only you?"

"Yes, only me" Haruka said; "The lack of water has dried any farming we had and now traders refuse to visit the Kingdom"

"I would imagine that would put a damper on things. But you fail to tell me how any of this is my problem or why I should care"

"Because!" Haruka wanted to speak but his voice faltered, he had nothing, this king didn't care if Haruka or his people died tomorrow without his help.

Miho took a step forward; "My King, did you not express interest in Prince Haruka? Surely there is something about him that caught your attention?"

Haruka was speechless, mortified, everything he needed was here but he didn't know how to take it.

Sousuke looked over his wives; "I thought the Prince was somewhat desirable, but I see now how uninteresting he is, he is nothing I want"

"What do you mean? You do not think Prince Haruka is beautiful?" Miho's voice was cracking, she was sounding more desperate each minute.

The Queen scoffed; "Our King can have anyone in the world he wants, why would he want a little thing like that?"

"Anyone?" Haruka clenched his fists; "I am not just anyone, your highness, I am Prince Haruka. I was raised with integrity and class that you would not find on any commoner. I do not need your approval to tell me I'm worthy because I know I am worth my weight in gold"

He was lying through his teeth.

"You say you can have anyone, any person, any whore, maybe even any princess... But often do you get to marry a prince? Once? Are really you satisfied with only one Prince? You have so many women but only have one man" Haruka spoke as loud and as strong as he could. Perhaps he could goad the King into marrying him, no matter what Haruka couldn't leave this room without an engagement.

Miho talked; "Yes, Another Prince would be like another jewel to add to your crown"

Sosuke sat on his throne thoughtfully, he rubbed his chin staring into Haruka's eyes.

After a long silence the Queen spoke; "You aren't actually considering it?"

"The Kingdom of the Southern Sands was once known for it's crops. It was be a good investment if we returned water to it" Sosuke said

The Queen looked away, her eyes were narrowed.

"What a great idea!" The youngest wife said; "You are very wise, My King"

Sousuke stood up and walked down his steps; "Lady Miho, message your King, start the arrangements as soon as possible"

"Oh!" Miho said, startled; "Yes your Highness!"

Sousuke walked in front of Haruka, he towered over him, both in stature and confidence; "Prince Haruka"

Haruka averted his gaze; "Yes?"

"I wish to speak to you private" The King said, it wasn't a request.

Whatever the King wanted, he got.

* * *

Haruka was on a balcony that overlooked the city. The city was even more beautiful from this view, Haruka couldn't help but smile, he had won... His people and his parents would be saved. And now he would live in this amazing city.

And yet there was also an uneasy feeling that overcame him.

"Haruka" The king said, it was still chilling.

"Yes, Your highness?" Haruka said softly

Sousuke stood beside him; "I bet you think you are clever"

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked

"It's true, that by tomorrow at sunset you and I will be married, but do not be mistaken, it is not because what you said today" Sousuke's voice was harsh, it felt like being struck.

"What do you mean?"

Sousuke turned around and leaned on the balcony to look at Haruka; "Our union has nothing to do with me being bored with my Prince, as far as I'm concerned. You are dirt compared to him. So don't get arrogant and think your words had any real meaning"

"My words... aren't the reason? Then what?" Haruka asked, looking down

Sousuke forcibly grabbed Haruka's chin; "You should look at your King when you speak to him"

Haruka gasped, it hurt, his face being squeezed; "I'm sorry-"

"My king, you are to call me that" He said

"I'm sorry, My king!" Haruka said, Sousuke released him

Sousuke had a small smile, perhaps he was laughing at Haruka's pain; "You are interesting, so moody and very serious."

"I don't mean to be, My king" Haruka tried to fix his composure; "I promise to be a more cheerful wife, a good wife"

Sousuke was looking at Haruka, but it was like he was looking through him; "I don't give a damn what kind of wife you'll be, all my wives are the same in the end"

"And what is that?" Haruka tried to take a few steps back

But Sousuke followed him; "_Mine._ After tomorrow you will just be another one of my possessions"

Haruka wanted to look away, he didn't want to look in those eyes anymore; "A possession? I thought-"

"That's another thing, You think too much" Sousuke grabbed Haruka by his waist; "I'll have to put a stop to that"

He forced Haruka into a kiss, Haruka's eyes widened, his whole body shifted uncomfortably. Haruka took no pleasure from the exchange, he closed his eyes and felt cold inside. His lips were rough and Sousuke was squeezing Haruka painfully again, he pulled away and smiled again.

"I think I'll have fun breaking you in"

* * *

_A/N: Stay tuned_.


End file.
